The Matrix Campaign
by Mercenary Pen
Summary: A crossover between Zoids and Transformers, what happens when renegade decepticons travel to Planet Zi, and what are they looking for? Set in the same canon as my other zoids fics. Read and Review.


The Matrix Campaign:

It has been many years since the Autobots and Decepticons joined forces to defeat Unicron, the mightiest and most destructive of their kind. In the years that have followed, a sort of peace has reigned on Cybertron, in the form of an uneasy truce between the leaders of the two factions, Optimus Prime and Galvatron.

However, in recent days, that truce has been strained by the desertion of a group of renegade Decepticons under the leadership of Starscream, once Galvatron's second in command, who stole an Ark-class transporter vessel and set off into deep space, in search of somewhere they can seek their fortunes, where they can build a new power-base, and strike back at those who they feel have betrayed the ideals of the decepticons.

However, a crack unit of both Autobot and Decepticon commandos, under the Command of a new breed of Cybertronian leader, the mighty Galvatrans Prime, created from the blueprints of both Optimus Prime and Galvatron following the signing of the truce, was quickly dispatched to pursue the renegade Decepticons and make certain that, should they return to the old ways of the decepticons, there would be someone to fight them, to protect anyone that might be caught in the crossfire.

Starscream was pacing the bridge of the ship that he had christened the "Cybertronian Vengeance", he had known almost as soon as it launched that the ruling committee of Cybertron had dispatched an interceptor transport after him and the assorted ill-matched renegades under his command. He was secure in one thing, that his crew were entirely loyal to both him and his chosen ideal, the restoration of the Decepticon way, where might made right and the universe was open to be plundered- hah, he thought, even the ex-autobots among his crew were handpicked and able to be trusted with his very existence, assorted Autobots for whom the war had become their reason for living, who were unable to come to terms with its end- on the other hand, the crew sent against him were likely to have many among their ranks who were uneasy with the Cybertronian new order, some of whom would defect given the slightest reason. But more importantly, the sensor array of the "Vengeance" had detected a signal similar to that of Optimus Prime's creation matrix coming from the surface of a nearby planet, a tool worthy of a warlord such as himself, thought Starscream.

Meanwhile, on the surface of the planet that Starscream had spotted, Lance Thompson was in the middle of a battle, his Guysack, a scorpion-like zoid, under attack from a pair of Saurian Rev Raptors, whose weapons were struggling to target the low-slung body of the Guysack, and that was even when it was above the ground rather than underneath it. Suddenly, one of the Raptors charged him, its sickle blades deployed and as Lance hesitated, the tail of his Guysack was severed, removing the primary weapon from his zoid. He shrugged, it was about time to deploy his secret weapon, the BLOX zoid that stood, pilotless on the edge of the battlefield, and so, without further ado, he called in the might of his missile tortoise, which fused onto the back of the Guysack, obscuring what remained of its severely truncated tail with the presence of a heavy armour shell, which contained the heavy cannon of the missile tortoise.

"Damn you, you £&$!?" came the voice of one of the Rev Raptor pilots, as Lance brought the Missile launcher of his Tortoise-shelled scorpion to bear on each of the Rev Raptors in turn, firing one missile at a time with deadly accuracy to drop each Raptor in a single shot.

Not bad, he told himself, he had beaten three of the five Rev Raptors without resorting to the Tortoise strategy, and then taking the other two down had been as easy as pie, or in his case as easy as pi, given that he was a university graduate.

A Word from the author:

Okay, sorry for not introducing myself at the start of the fic, but I'm Mercenary Pen, I have no specific muse for idle banter and enjoy the occasional bout of canon character torture.

This fic as you may have already noticed, is a transformers crossover fic with use of various fuzors zoids. Now, I have not actually watched any of the Fuzors episodes because the TV channels that I have at home haven't got them yet, so I'm just trying to work this from information off the 'net. I'd prefer it if you didn't flame me just yet, but who cares about anyone who's dumb enough to put people down with a flame anyway.

Read and Review people, and come back for more later why don't you.


End file.
